


Snow Day

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six visits her big green boyfriend up in Jacobstown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheychey1445](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheychey1445).



Soft footsteps crunch behind Marcus, his only warning before the snowball hits the back of his neck. Too loosely packed to do more than surprise, no sting to it—but the powdery ice slipping down his collar makes him bellow.

“ _Six!”_

The courier giggles, hands clapped over her mouth. Her winter gear puffs out her slim frame, makes her look larger than she really is—but even so, she’s tiny in this mutant town.

“Got you _good_ ,” she taunts, a sing-song lilt in her voice and eyes sly. “Easy, when you make such a _big_ target—“ It changes to a squawk as Marcus kneels, gathering up an armful of snow and chasing after her. She makes a break for it, circling outlying bungalows and dodging bemused mutants with Marcus hot on her trail. Doubles back on her tracks, then uses a porch railing to hop onto a roof, and lies flat on her belly while watching Marcus wheel about in futile search.

At least until her giggles give her away.

“Really now?” he asks, exasperation unable to mask his smile. Dropping the snow, he pulls himself to the roof with a grunt.

She rises to her knees, pecking him on the cheek as he lies on his side near the edge. “You like me too much to stay mad.”

“You like taking me for granted.” Despite his words, he pats her back. Pauses with his hand spread across the span of her ribs, her frame delicate and bird-like beneath the thick layers.

“Nah, nah. Not as long as you keep feeding me at least.” Her grin stretches, brightening her wind-chapped cheeks. “Got any more of that chocolate cake?”

“Could scrounge some up.”

“Awesome.” She rewards him with another kiss, sprawling across his chest with her elbow propped over his shoulder.

He grunts, shifting her one inch lower. “Bony thing.”

“Exactly why you need to keep feeding me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
